How to Make Life More Interesting
is an animation created by Jaiden Animations, uploaded on January 21, 2018. Synopsis To "spice things up" for the new year (2018), Jaiden shares some of the more interesting recent experiences in her life. Stories Apples to apples One year before this video was uploaded (2017), Jaiden conducted her own apple research by eating lots of different kinds of apples. She Googled "how many apple varieties are there" and was shocked to find out the amount, 7500 varieties, 200 in the US. Jaiden would learn about a new apple week. Growing up, the apples her mother would buy for her were the two most common apples in the US, Fuji and Gala. Gala is the "standard average apple", while Fuji is crisper and has a brighter flavor. Golden Delicious is softer and not as sweet as Fuji. Ironically, it tastes just applesauce. Crisp Pink (Pink Lady) is firmer but more tart. Red Delicious is thick-skinned and spongy with mediocre flavor. Granny Smith is green and tart. Sugar Bee and Envy are a lot crisper and sweeter than Fuji. Jaiden thought Jazz apples looked cool because of the name, but the taste was a disappointment. Ruby Frosts have thick skin and are sour but less sour than Granny Smith. Jaiden's favorite apple is the Pacific Rose. Honey Crisps are good but more expensive. Peru apples are crunchy and have a weak taste. Rockets are small with a unique aftertaste. Mackintosh is super soft and sweet. The apple Jaiden thought was the worst is Braeburn, tasting sweet and tart at the same time. It is an accidentally created hybrid of Granny Smith and Lady Hamilton. Jaiden hopes for all the Braeburn trees to burn down and be replaced by Pacific Rose ones. After the apple research experiment, Jaiden is currently doing the same experiment with mint gum flavors. Montessori madness When Jaiden was in college, she had to 75 hours of service from an internship for a service learning class. She chose to work as a teacher's assistant at a nearby children's Montessori, not because it was closer to campus, but because "kids are funny" and she could get great stories from them. Jaiden applied and scheduled an interview. When Jaiden first came to the building, she did not know where the front door was and had to go through the gate, which was at the side of the building and closed. Eventually, Jaiden figured out how to open the gate. During the interview, the head teacher nicknamed Miss Frizzy asked Jaiden if she has first-aid training. Despite brushing over that question, Jaiden got the internship. On Jaiden's first day working at the Montessori, she did not know what to do. Jaiden asked one of the teachers and he told her to help any kid that needs help. The job was really stressful for Jaiden because all she had to do was walk around and smile at kids. On "exciting days", she would help a kid find a puzzle piece. She could not understand a couple kids who did not speak English, even when one of them was complaining about his finger getting cut. Jaiden also had to watch the kids during recess to make sure they did not kill themselves on the swings. One kid got stuck in a pail, and another one pooped on the sidewalk. End-card The Japanese boy was voiced by Hannah (WhiteEnglishGirl), sister of Dave (Boyinaband), which Jaiden thanked her for. Hannah spent her free time teaching herself Japanese. Jaiden refused to say the translation. Once again, Jaiden thanked her extra animators for helping her with some scenes. Their links are in the description of the video. Jaiden asked viewers who have a style fitting well the videos to send to her email, JaidenAnimationsAnimator@gmail.com, but Jaiden learned her lesson about receiving pet photos after receiving too many on Twitter. Characters *Jaiden *Mom *Miss Frizzy *Japanese boy Reception Like many of her videos, the reception is positive. Trivia *This is the first Jaiden Animations video uploaded in 2018. *The creepy clown monster mask Jaiden was wearing at 0:20 is the mask Eustace was wearing to scare Courage in the Courage the Cowardly Dog title intro. *The intro for one of the IDubbbz Legit Food Reviews was used. *Translation for what the Japanese boy was saying: "My finger got cut and it hurts. Look there is blood coming out! Why don't you understand what I am saying? You're Japanese, right?" *The Twitter pet photo incident was previous referenced in the end card to Random Thoughts (Part 2 Edition). Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Animated stories Category:Videos uploaded in 2018